Reunited as One
by lizziedreamz
Summary: Lizzie's a popstar in making and Gordo's a movie director in making. They meet again after many years. Gordo loves her but Lizzie already has a boyfriend. Miranda is also married to Larry. LG and ML
1. new beginnings

This is mainly a L/G fiction. He is a director in making, she is a pop star in making so when they meet AGAIN, sparks fly and memories remembered! Please review, give me your support.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Finally, it was 11am. My time has come! Today, I was going to shoot my first music video by myself, no lead director helping me or scolding me. Now, if only the pop star would hurry up! Who was she, some Lizangelique. What kind of name was that for a pop star? Hmphh!  
  
Just then, " Gordon!!!!!" the producer called.  
  
" Yes Sir! What is the matter?"  
  
" Over-enthusiastic are we? You just dropped your wallet, Gordon! Not bad, you were quite a ladies' man, huh?" ( pointing to the picture in the wallet)  
  
I smiled and took the wallet. Well, no one would understand the friendship I had with Lizzie and Miranda. Now, all of us had gone on with lives in our separate ways. I had to be at Harvard when Lizzie moved to Rome to pursue her music career and Miranda left for Mexico forever! We couldn't keep in contact and I lost the two dearest friends I would ever have.  
  
This wouldn't hurt twice as much if I hadn't felt that.that feeling of love towards Lizzie when she smiled at me, hugged me and even kissed me a couple of times. But, in a way maybe, the separation is good. She would never be able to accept or forgive my feelings towards her, would she?  
  
" Lizangelique is here! Guys, get ready!" the make-up artiste called.  
  
The feeling of pure bliss at my achievement slowly returned as I got ready.  
  
Then she came, dressed in white, like an angel. She looked so familiar! Who was this girl?  
  
Good, bad, whatever! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. oh god!

Okay guys, I will be updating at a quicker rate since I'm currently on vacation. This chapter will also be slightly longer! Thanks to all who reviewed. I would like suggestions on how I can make the summary more interesting and appealing to the readers. Thank you!  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
What is wrong with that fellow, no, the director? Why is he staring at me like that? Oh, whatever! My first music video! Oh boy, am I thrilled!  
  
"Miss Mcguire!" Helena called.  
  
"Yeah, here! Does my mascara look smudged?" Just then, someone pulled me into an extremely tight hug. Though it really scared the daylights out of me, I felt a spine tingling feeling! It felt so familiar...so.....wonderful......  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
My god, it was her, it was really her! Her beautiful blonde hair, and deep brown eyes, she was my Lizzie! She even felt the same. But, hey, what am I doing? No, not in front of all these people! What would Lizzie think? I gently let go of her! She looked up at me, her lovely eyes seemed to be questioning my actions with a mixture of fear and fury. I felt horrible! Had I hurt her feelings? I didn't dare look up at her!  
  
" Gordon! What do you think you are doing? You are a director! Please act like one! Apologize to Miss Lizangelique immediately!"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Wait a minute! What did he say? It wasn't Gordo, was it? Oh my gosh! Now, it was my turn to give him an enormous to make for all these years we were separated. I slowly pulled back.  
  
" Gordo, it really is you! Why didn't you say so earlier? You really scared me! All these years you were gone, you never called me or even sent me a letter! But, it's not your fault! We moved! Still, I e-mailed you a million times! You didn't reply once! Oh, wait till Miranda hears this, she will be so thrilled! I."I paused interrupted by Gordo. Still, it was so wonderful to see him at last! I have missed him so much all these years.  
  
Just then, the producer cleared his throat loudly. " People, let's go! Maybe today isn't the best day to hold this shoot!" he said to all the stunned workers in the studio.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I gently rubbed her tears which were slowly pouring as she recollected all those years we weren't together.  
  
" Lizzie listen, our separation was nobody's fault! Now, it doesn't even matter, now we're back together and Miranda...."  
  
" Gordo, well, I have still kept in contact with Miranda as I moved to a closer state. So, we're still best friends but our friendship wasn't complete without you and now, you're here!" Lizzie said with a feeling of glee in her voice. My heart sank. She had still regarded me as a friend all these years. Maybe, it was finally time for me to reveal my feelings towards her. I could never bear to be away from her again!  
  
"Lizzie, I , uh, have, uh, something to tell you. I, uh, I............"  
  
Cliffhanger, huh? Please review. 


	3. 3 amigos

Everybody, please don't be upset with me for the way things are turning out in the story. But, believe me, this is really a L/G fiction! Everybody please review!  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"I uh, I, um, well, actually..." " What is it, Gordo?" Lizzie probed gently. " Um well, Lizzie."  
  
"Sweetheart, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" intervened a dashing young man whose hair reminded of someone I knew. " Oh Ethan! Meet Gordo, my best friend forever! Gordo, this is Ethan, my boyfriend. He's from Hillridge Jr High as well, of course, you know him, well, you always had to endure the torture of Miranda and I babbling about him endlessly!" My heart sank the lowest of the low! All the time, it had only been wishful thinking on my part!  
  
"Lizzie, I've got to go!"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
" But Gordo! You were going to say something!"  
  
"Yeah dude, we all haven't met in years! Everyone is finally back in Hillridge and you have to go?" Gordo seemed close to tears! What was wrong with him anyway? He was never the sentimental type! Maybe, he needed some time to adjust. Or, maybe it's the shock of seeing me and Ethan together! But that would mean..Nah, I'm confusing myself!  
  
" Alright, Gordo! But, I'm sure you'd like to meet Miranda too! What about you come to the digital bean tonight at 7.30pm? We could all hang out! I know we all have to talk! Besides, do you know that Miranda is married to..."  
  
" I'll be there!" Gordo said in a barely audible voice before running away from the studio, out of my sight. I felt tears coming to my eyes as I walked out with Ethan. What just happened?  
  
(At the Digital Bean)  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I was over twenty minutes early. Well, that was certainly unbelievable as I had spent more time on creating a disguise which Gordo and Miranda will be able to see through but not the others there. I was slowly getting used to fame and I didn't want to be mobbed by fans on a personal meeting with my best friends. I was also worried about Gordo. Why did he run away? Maybe, he hadn't gotten over the past.maybe...  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth!" someone called. I turned, and Miranda was slowly walking over to my table at the corner.  
  
"What's with the Elizabeth? Even my mum doesn't call me that!" I felt a little depressed at the mention of my mum as I had left all of them back home in Texas to pursue my music career in Hillridge. The fact that I would be leaving for L.A soon made me feel even worse. I missed all of them terribly.  
  
" It's okay Lizzie, once you earn your first million which won't be long from now, you will all be reunited! Also, if you're already famous, you wouldn't want to be mobbed by fans right, Miss Lizangelique. It's hard for me too, you have always been Lizzie this and Lizzie that..." Said Miranda seeming to read my thoughts.  
  
"Thanks Miranda, well are you excited?"  
  
"Of course, we are all going to be reunited! The three amigos! I can't wait to see how Gordo looks like now! But, of course, I am already married to my fair Larry. Yup, and by the way, I have news!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miranda!" a male's voice called. It was Gordo! I saw him in a totally new light. He looked quite tall and lanky, but incredibly handsome. His blue eyes were... Oh my god, what am I doing?  
  
Nice? Well, review! 


	4. conflict

Lizzie's POV  
  
Forgetting all those stupid thoughts, I called to Gordo.  
  
He just kind of shrugged and whispered "Hey," half-heartedly.  
  
What was happening? Think optimistic! Think optimistic!  
  
" Hey Gordo!" Miranda cried as she pulled Gordo into a hug, just like I had done! I smiled to myself. It had just been way too long for all three of us. A wide grin was plastered to Gordo's face but the happiness didn't show in his eyes. They looked cold and expressionless. After everyone had settled down, Miranda let us in on her good news!  
  
" Here it goes guys! I went to the doctor's today and I found out that I'm pregnant!" Miranda practically shouted with glee.  
  
" Oh my god, that's wonderful! Wee, little Miranda or Larry. I'm going to be a godmother!" I started jumping up and down! This was turning out to be a great day!  
  
But, Gordo was acting kind of weird, he was just staring at Miranda before he burst out, "You're married?"  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
What was with Gordo? Well, I better set things straight.  
  
" Listen, Gordo. I married Larry Tudgeman 2 years ago. It was love at the one miliionth sight or something. He is not the dork we made me out to be in Junior High, he is a sensitive guy beneath his geeky exterior."  
  
"Oh, I need to go to the washroom." He said and departed.  
  
" Lizzie, what's with him?"  
  
" I don't know." Lizzie said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I splashed my face with cold water. At least, that would give me the realization of what a stupid idea this was. I can't have my Lizzie, and I can't make her jealous through Miranda, I just can't take the truth. I love Lizzie too much. Maybe, all this is hurting her feelings. But what am I to do, I can't even confess my love to her. No, that will hurt her even more! If she loved Ethan Craft, that's the way it is. I can't face her anymore.  
  
I knew a way out of the Digital Bean in the Gent's washroom. I slowly left, hoping that Lizzie wouldn't come looking for me. It was stupid, I wanted her to look for me, I wanted her to love me. With all these thoughts clouding my mind, I left.  
  
(20 mins later)  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Lizzie, don't you think he's been gone too long?" Miranda asked with a half-worried, half-frustrated expression on her face. Clearly, this reunion was not going well for her as well.  
  
This is it, I've had enough. If he wants to spoil everything, we'll just have to let him be.  
  
" Miranda, it's getting late. I think Larry will be getting worried. Give him a call and we're off." I said huffily.  
  
As we left the place, my mind was filled with a thousand different emotions. Anger, fear, worry, sadness........  
  
Why was Gordo acting that way and what exactly did he mean when he left at the mention of Miranda being married? Maybe, he liked her. The thought made me so angry. Was I jealous?  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
What was wrong? Maybe, Gordo still liked Lizzie. But, that would be terrible for the both of them given present circumstances.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, maybe we can arrange a more formal reunion. Since Christmas is coming up, maybe we can throw a party at my place! What do you say?" I quipped trying to lighten the mood.  
  
" Someone obviously isn't excited with this reunion. What's the point of another?" lizzie replied with a twinge of anger in her voice.  
  
" Just be there and inform Gordo too, the recording is rescheduled for tomorrow right, you'll be able to meet him. And Lizzie, cheer up, he probably just needs some time to settle down." I said, hugging her.  
  
Lizzie POV  
  
Miranda's hug was comforting. My tummy was in knots, how was I going to face that jerk?  
  
I promise the story is going to improve. Please review. And if my summary is terrible, tell me how to improve it! 


	5. more conflict

Gordo's POV  
  
It was early. I was one of the first few to arrive at the studio at 4 in the morning, inclusive of the producer, cameramen, stylists, make-up artists and...... Lizzie. It was really easy to avoid her amidst the crowd of different people doing their jobs. But, I couldn't help noticing how wonderful she looked in that exact angel costume.  
  
"Stop it Gordo, she'll never be yours!" I told myself. Though my mind knew it, inside it still hurt.  
  
"Mr Gordon! Mr Gordon!" the head cameraman interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" Sir, what kind of shot is it going to be?"  
  
As I gave him my preference, Lizzie walked past giving me a cold stare. I felt awful, I must have hurt her really bad yesterday! Why did I do that? I didn't even know myself now. I loved her so much but it hurt me to face her knowing that she was Ethan's now.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
There he was, expressionless. What a jerk! He was still my best friend but why did he treat me without any respect? Inside that cold exterior, I badly wanted to find the old Gordo, the one who comforted me when I was down, the one who stuck for me against evil Kate, the one I had a crush on in fourth grade.  
  
" Let's begin the shoot!" the producer called. I immediately took position. My song began playing in the background and I starting dancing and lip- synching.  
  
Hey now! Hey now!  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright.  
  
Then I see you smile as I go oh, oh, oh...  
  
"Cut!" Gordo shouted!  
  
" Why, what's wrong?" I questioned him.  
  
" I want to see more action,expression! Take two!"  
  
Hey now! Hey now!  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright!  
  
Then, I see you smile as I go oh, oh oh..  
  
I would never want to miss this  
  
Coz in my heart, I know what this is!  
  
"Cut!" Gordo shouted again!  
  
And Gordo went on and on until take 15, giving some lame excuse each time. I've had enough. He was doing this on purpose, just to spite for some reason I don't even know!  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Something told me I went too far this time. Lizzie's face slowly crumpled as she broke down.  
  
"That's it! I can't take it anymore! Why are you being this way Gordo? There was nothing wrong with the shots and you know it! You have changed! Do you remember the song, my first song I ever sang in front of an actual audience. The one you got sent home for. The one YOU motivated me to sing. What happened to you Gordo? I really miss the old Gordo! Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?" Lizzie cried, tugging at the collar of my shirt. Her mascara was running down her cheeks.  
  
Oh my gosh, what have I done? I hurt the feelings of the woman I loved. I felt lower than low. I couldn't bear it. I tried to hug Lizzie and comfort her, but she pushed me away, seething.  
  
" I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled threateningly before she stormed out of the studio, leaving everybody gasping.  
  
As she was leaving, she turned around and said coolly, " Everybody, I don't care if I ever become a popstar, but I will never work with this jerk! And by the way, Mr David Gordon, MIRANDA invited you to a Christmas party at her place, on Christmas Eve. I HATE YOU!"  
  
I felt horrible. It wasn't this bad when she refused to reciprocate to my love for her. But, now she hated me! Fine, I'm an idiot and I deserve to be murdered! Poor Lizzie, I felt a strong urge to run after her, but the devil in me told me darling Ethan will lend her his shoulder!  
  
" Mr Gordon, you're.." The producer shouted!  
  
"Don't bother, I quit!" I said before I too, left the studio. It was then I loathed myself more than ever before.  
  
Terrible, huh? Don't worry, things will brighten up a lot, in the next chapter. Read and review all! 


End file.
